


the one where chandler realises

by yuckk



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Light Sub/Dom, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, brief underage?, but also intense?, enjoy, ill add it in the warnings anyway, slight praise kink, this is rly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuckk/pseuds/yuckk
Summary: "Fuck, Chandler." His name sounded so perfect on Joey's lips -- he doesn't ever want to lose it, doesn't ever want to loseJoey, and it's there, in the middle of pure fucking bliss, that he realises. Just barely sees it through the haze that fogs his brain.It's Joey.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	the one where chandler realises

**Author's Note:**

> i relate to chandler rly hard and this oneshot is based on some of my issues enjoy
> 
> never written these two before but enjoy !! it's a short au where they grow up together

This is wrong. 

All of it is just wrong, wrong, wrong. It's a mantra in his head. He shouldn't be doing this. 

But Joey says he whines so _prettily_ and that provokes even more sounds of him, the occasional groans he manages to coax out of Joey giving him butterflies, and in that moment, all that really matters is how good it feels. 

"Fuck, Chandler --" Joey pants, and said boy feels his stomach tie itself into a knot as the larger male moves his hips. Chandler will roll his hips every once in a while, but it always becomes too much, makes him too committed, almost -- so he lets Joey do all the work whilst he sits or lies there and takes it like a _good boy_ , as Joey would praise, kind words slipping past his lips like it was second nature to him. Chandler bites his lip as his eyes slip shut. There's a low chance he'll ever admit this, but can't get enough of it. 

"So good, so good for me --" and there's that praise that has Chandler _swooning_ , whimpering as he starts moving his hips on his own, rocking back and forth like it's all he knows. It always takes him a while to build up the courage to take the tiniest bit of control, because it makes it too real for him to handle, means he actually _wants_ it -- which he does, but that's fucking disgusting, so it's easier to act like everything's a mere coincidence. It's the reason they've had to stop multiple times before, and Chandler's run off after spitting a nasty insult at his best friend, but Joey never seems as upset as he should be. It's weird and it angers him but deep down, he knows he's grateful for it -- for Joey. 

"Joey -- please." He's not sure what exactly he's asking for, but somehow the taller always seems to know, knows what to do to push him over the edge or when to slow down so this can last longer, and Chandler feels so unworthy of such kindness a tear rolls down his coloured cheek. God, now he's crying like some fucking pansy. 

Joey presses sickeningly sweet kisses to his neck, so _gentle_ , as if he's afraid the boy softly crying on his lap might break if he makes one wrong move. His hips slow to a calming rocking motion as he whispers reassurances into Chandler's skin, hoping they'll imprint themselves there forever. 

"J-Joey --" 

"Shh, I know," he coos, pulling Chandler into a kiss to try calm his racing thoughts, and he can taste the salty tears streaming down the lankier's face. It breaks his heart. 

"It's okay, sweetheart." Chandler's knees would've buckled if he wasn't already sat down, all his weight -- which wasn't a lot, actually, he was light as a feather to Joey -- resting on the taller like he was a lifeline. Which he sort of was, if the smaller thought about it hard enough. 

Chandler's hips rolled slowly and Joey groaned again, deep and sensual, making Chandler's thighs tremble as he felt himself getting closer. They were used to doing this so roughly, so quickly, because that's all they ever had time for -- this town wasn't kind and neither was Chandler's mind, meaning they didn't get many chances like this. 

So, when Chandler whimpered out another plea, Joey kissed all over his face, slow and -- dare he say -- passionate. 

"Finish for me, sweetheart. Come on," he whispered, looking up at the absolute angel on his lap with such amazement. 

Chandler came so hard his whole body shook with it, pretty little gasps escaping his cherry-like lips as his face scrunched up with pleasure. Joey was right -- he really was an angel. 

He finished quickly after Chandler, said teen riding out his high with jerky movements that made his moans pitchy and breathy. Joey couldn't help but mutter about how pretty he was, how good he sounded, only earning more of the sounds he never wanted to forget. 

"Fuck, Chandler." His name sounded so perfect on Joey's lips -- he doesn't ever want to lose it, doesn't ever want to lose _Joey_ , and it's there, in the middle of pure fucking bliss, that he realises. Just barely sees it through the haze that fogs his brain. 

It's Joey. 

It's been Joey since they'd first met when they were nine, both so lost in this big world but fascinated by what they didn't know -- before they found out about the harsh reality that awaited them. Before Chandler truly understood how bad his childhood actually was and before he started sneaking out to clear his head, often meeting up with Joey when they were a couple years older. And Chandler still remembers their first words to each other. 

_"I'm Chandler."_

_"Chandelier?"_

The memory always makes him smile. 

It's been Joey since their first kiss when they were thirteen -- they'd sneaked some of Joey's dads beer into his bedroom, and Chandler was smoking a cigarette by the window as Joey sipped on his second drink. But then he'd stopped, gaze focusing on Chandler, and said boy had quirked a brow at him with a laugh. 

"What're you staring at?" 

Joey had momentarily pause before standing up, figuring fuck it, Chandler couldn't stay mad at him forever for what he was about to do. 

Their lips met. 

"Woah, what the fuck? What are you, a faggot?" he snickered, but Joey could see the faint pink that stained his idyllic face, all soft edges, the complete opposite of Joey's, and he simply leaned in again, this time with more intent. He felt pure victory when Chandler slumped against the wall, pulling Joey onto the large windowsill with him, and they'd given each other a handjob later that night. It'd ended in Chandler pushing him away, slamming his door on the way out, but Joey knew it'd all be back to normal soon enough. Plus, it was totally fucking worth it, so when his best friend entered his treehouse to find the slightly taller boy sat there, he acted as if it didn't even happen. The raven-haired boy would take it -- he can only bear not talking to Chandler for so long. 

It's been Joey since they were sixteen and Chandler had run away from his absolute fucking madhouse, turning up on Joey's doorstep at four a.m., drenched from the harsh rain, and the taller had simply said nothing -- just silently hugged his friend before getting him a pair of clothes that were a size too big for his small frame. Chandler had meant to sleep on the floor wrapped up in a spare duvet that night, but after a few minutes, he'd crawled into Joey's bed, and the other had simply opened his arms for Chandler to slip into. Neither said anything, they just cuddled quietly, and Joey whispered sweet reassurances when he could almost sense Chandler's mind racing with nasty, rotten things. Neither of them addressed it after that, but the atmosphere slowly started changing around them after every time it happened. 

And even though Chandler would stay on the floor or be gone when he woke up every other time it happened, Joey wasn't mad. He understood. And Chandler couldn't be more thankful despite his shitty, barely even there attempts at showing it. 

It's been Joey since they were seventeen and they'd fucked for the first time. It was in Chandler's old treehouse, Joey moving his hips harshly and not daring to make eye contact with the other in fear of him scurrying away, never talking to him again even though he had originally initiated this -- whatever _this_ was -- with a few hesitant kisses and crawling into Joey's lap, hips moving a couple times until the taller got the message. 

He'd stuck to making marks on his neck, wanted to grin when he pulled a fucking _whimper_ out of Chandler after muttering a tiny bit of praise. And the sound was so incredibly _wonderful_ that he kept doing it, feeling like he hit some sort of jackpot. 

_"So good, Chan, fuck. So good for me, sweetheart."_

The smaller came with a shout, legs shaking for a while after it. Joey would've teased him about it but he knew how bad that could end if he put ideas in Chandler's head. So, he simply settled for running a hand through his hair, taking care of him, silently preparing himself for Chandler to kick him out -- but that never came. And Joey knew that they'd finally taken the next step -- wasn't too sure where they were at, but this was progress. Joey was high on life, and honestly, so was Chandler. So they did it again and again, never building up to anything -- it just sort of happened before either of them (Chandler) could think it through properly. 

It's been Joey since they were nineteen and Chandler was in a strop with his mother, Joey suggesting they fuck in her bed as revenge, or shove something nasty underneath it. His best friend laughed, but then he was walking out the room, and Joey followed without even questioning as to why. 

Then they actually _did_ fuck in her bed before spraying the room -- doing a poor job of it -- and leaving the heady smell in there for her. Chandler had a small, seemingly permanent smile on his face after that, and Joey felt a wave of pride wash through him. 

It's been Joey since he came barrelling into Chandler's life, since he made his mark and imprinted himself in the smaller's mind like a disease -- but _disease_ quickly changed to _cure_ , and Chandler honestly thinks he'd be dead if it weren't for his best friend. 

And it's Joey right now, as he slowly catches his breath whilst Chandler peppers kisses along his jaw and on his lips. Joey looks complete and content, because this changes everything. For once, Chandler doesn't have to silence his mind or shove away the intrusive thoughts. 

"You okay?" Joey asks, voice quiet, because his friend seems to be in some sort of daze. 

"Yeah -- yeah, god, yes," Chandler laughs lightly. It's music to Joey's ears. 

Chandler feels -- he feels. loved. At least, he's pretty sure that's what this feeling is, and his breath catches in his throat. Joey asks if everything's alright. Chandler figures what the fuck can go wrong. 

"I think --" _I think I'm in love with you_ \-- it's there, on the tip of his tongue. He just can't seem to get it out. 

"What?" Joey chuckles, smiling at him, and the smaller needs to blurt it out before he convinces himself he doesn't need to ruin Joey's life with this. With himself. 

"I think I'm in love with you." It's barely audible, but it's there, and Joey looks stunned. Chandler tries to time his escape, trying to figure out how he can get out of his friend's hold, but then Joey kisses him and all his worries just simply ... melt away. 

It's slow, a simple movement of lips, and Chandler feels like he's drowning in it. 

. 

_"I think I'm in love with you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> hope this was satisfying, feel free to leave comments n kudos
> 
> pls tell me if there were any mistakes so i can correct them !! ok bye


End file.
